The invention relates to a multichannel magnetic head with a plurality of U-shaped cores.
A multichannel magnetic head with a plurality of U-shaped cores has been used widely in conventional record/ playback apparatus of various types. The U-shaped cores are used for contacting at both leg ends the recording face of the magnetic tape and develop a magnetic field orthogonal to the recording face of the magnetic tape, providing a record/playback with a high accuracy.
When the interval between the legs of the U-shaped core is too short, the flux density extending from the leg ends of the magnetic core to the magnetic tape is reduced, thus deteriorating the accuracy of the record/playback. Conversely, when the interval is too long, the size of the core is large so that the magnetic head into which the magnetic cores are assembled is large in size and thus the magnetic tape used must be wider in width. Accordingly, the magnetic head using such magnetic cores is expensive.